


Bad Day

by Jelly1123



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly1123/pseuds/Jelly1123
Summary: Lisbon has a bad day which is mostly thanks to Jane. How does he make her feel better?
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net under AJ1123 on 6/29/2012.

Teresa Lisbon was on the warpath.

She had not had a good day in the least and she was more wound up than a spring. Retreating to her office was her only solution to what could only be described as an inevitable blow-up.

First, she hadn't slept the night before. Despite her building's No Pet policy, her neighbor's dog wouldn't stop barking. Sure, she called her landlord, but he was half-asleep and said he would take care of it in the morning. That still meant there was a little under twelve hours of unaccounted-for barking. No amount of phones calls, visits, or Nyquil was enough to help her get the sleep she needed.

Around four in the morning, the dog finally fell silent, but by then, Lisbon was entirely too wired to fall asleep, and two hours later she was called with news of an early morning case.

Second, her car didn't start.

At that point she contemplated stealing a car, but in the end called Jane and his piece of crap, Citroen. He was twenty minutes late. Apparently the line at the coffee shop was longer than he expected. Of course he got her coffee, but he also got himself tea and they prepared it wrong; at least according to him. So he complained.

Then his music choice was complete crap. When she expressed irritation, he changed it to 'something she would like', and put on the Spice Girls. If he wasn't driving, she might have punched him. He laughed for the rest of the ride as he exhausted the extent of their Top Hits album.

Third, the first crime scene of the day was a young child. Those kinds of cases were always hard but it was the first time in years that they had a youth murder within their jurisdiction. Certainly they had dealt with teenagers, but not a child who was the same age as Jane's daughter had been.

Unable to deal with a case involving such a young girl, Jane had just left. Stranding Lisbon and leaving them to solve everything themselves. Luckily it was a pretty straightforward case. The mother had died a few months before in a hit and run crash, and the father went crazy. He only got progressively worse until he went into a blind rage and killed his little girl. In fact, he snapped out of his psychosis and admitted to his crime.

It broke Lisbon's heart to see his regret. It was the same regret her father had displayed, before his death, of course. Yet, he kept drinking and smacking his children around, just like this man would continue hurting people. So they slapped the handcuffs on him.

Fourth, another case popped up around midday, ruining Lisbon's lunch. It was only a ham and cheese sandwich, and not a good one at that, but she was starving. After Jane danced into her office, bringing with him a case file that she wasn't sure how he got a hold of, they were driving to the scene.

A severed hand had turned up in a pool filter at a hotel. The rest of the body was nowhere to be found. Grimacing, the entire team held their breath as the stench filled the poolroom. With no leads, no useful information from the people they questioned, and no Jane in sight, Lisbon rode back to headquarters with Cho, for the second time that day.

If she had Jane's car keys, she would have driven his screaming metal death trap just to mess up his day too. In retrospect, that would have been really mean.

But she was just in one of those moods.

When Jane finally returned from gallivanting around the hotel and pestering guests, he noticed Lisbon's irritation and decided to see how much he could piss off his boss in one day.

The first complaint came in an hour later from a distraught hotel manager talking about how Jane had broken into a room and tore through someone's personal belonging. Apparently it was a room they gave to one of the maintenance crew workers, and Jane thought the man was hiding something. Apparently it ending up being an affair with a cleaning lady, and not relevant to the case.

The second complaint wasn't much later from the cleaning lady who apparently lost her job due to Jane's snooping and his inability to keep his mouth shut. Lisbon apologized profusely even though she wanted to tell the woman that getting fired was entirely her own fault—she shouldn't have been in a relationship with the manager's maintenance worker husband, but she bit her tongue.

The third complaint came from within CBI when Jane, who was bored due a lack of a viable case or lead, replaced the coffee in the machine with hot chocolate. It wasn't a big deal but caused about an hour of lost time while everyone tried to figure out what was wrong with the coffee machine. The word poison was thrown around, presumably by Jane himself, and everyone freaked out.

Lisbon had to deal with that as well.

After almost two hours of paperwork, all thanks to Jane, she thought she was going to murder the consultant. The only thing stopping her was that killing him would result in even more paperwork.

So when at the end of the day when Jane practically danced into her office carrying two cups of tea, Lisbon threw her stapler at his head.

"I was bringing you a peace offering." He batted his eyelashes and set the cups on her desk, where he nearly knocked hers over. Luckily he caught it. If it had spilled on her desk and ruined all the forms she filled out forcing her to start over, she might have actually punched him.

"If you want peace, I suggest you just leave me alone." She snarled through gritted teeth, looking up at him through her bangs.

Sitting at the edge of his desk, he shot her his most charming smile and said, "You're so cute when you're murderous." He reached and tapped the end of her nose playfully, and she felt the urge to bite him.

"Jane…" She said through gritted teeth.

"I know, I know." He parroted, "You're busy. You have too much paperwork. You just want to be left alone. But my dear, Lisbon, I think I have a solution to your problems."

Lisbon smiled maliciously. "You're quitting?"

"You wound me, Teresa." He said, using her first name. She frowned. "I meant that I was going to help you…relax."

"God, Jane, I don't need your help." She shook her head.

"Please…at least let me make it up to you for earlier. I really thought that the maintenance worker was guilty. And he was, just not in a way that was useful…"

"What are you going to do? Hypnotize me?" She scoffed. "No thanks."

"I was just going to help you with some breathing exercises."

"I know how to breathe." Lisbon rolled her eyes and tried to return to the latest paper she was filling out, but Jane plucked the pen from her hands. "I'm not playing games, Jane."

Jane's grin grew wider. That made Lisbon nervous. "One little exercise and I will let you do work to your heart's content."

Lisbon, knowing he'd never leave her alone until he got what he wanted, finally rescinded. The sag in her shoulders told him everything he needed to know. With a twinkle in his eye, he came around the desk and took her hand. While she was momentarily confused, she allowed him to stand her up. He led her to the couch and with a tap on her shoulders, sat her down.

Before he started, he closed the door and adjusted the blinds so that they were closed. "Jane…" Lisbon said, her voice warning.

"Just trying to keep out distractions. Can't have Rigsby's flirting with Van Pelt ruin your relaxation." He said with a wink.

"What—"

Jane waved his hand distractedly. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. They're both too stubborn to act on their feelings. I'll update you if anything changes."

"They are not one of your soap operas, Jane."

"I don't watch soap operas." Jane shook his head. Lisbon just raised an eyebrow. "Okay…perhaps late at night when nothing else is on and I can't sleep."

"So are we going to start?"

"Yes, yes." Jane knelt in front of Lisbon. "Close your eyes, please."

"Jane…" Lisbon said his name wearily. It was like her catchphrase or something. She was always reminding him of his place.

"Just do it, please." He pleaded. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, though it made her nervous. As soon as her lids slid shut, she felt something on her hand. She almost jerked away until she realized it was Jane's hand. His thumb brushed over her knuckles softly, and slightly tickled. "Picture a beach. It's a warm, sunny day. You are all alone on the beach…"

After that his words began to blur together. He was using the same voice he often used when hypnotizing people. Yet, she knew from what he was saying that that wasn't what he was trying to do. Still she felt the tension draining from her shoulders and clenched muscles in the back of her neck eased.

"Lisbon." He said suddenly, his voice so tender that she was caught off-guard.

She wanted to asked 'what' or open her eyes, but she didn't.

Suddenly a pair of soft lips brushed hers. She was rendered absolutely speechless. Feeling emboldened by his lack of a black eye, Jane leaned forward again. This time, she was ready for it and started kissing back with more enthusiasm than either of them were expecting.

His hand stayed clutching hers, but her other hand found its way onto the back of his neck as she bent forward as well. His tongue flicked over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wider. As they melted into the kiss, Jane's hands finally began exploring her body, running over her thighs and stomach protectively.

"Jane…" She gasped, her voice thick. His lips had traveled to her neck, and at the moment he was kissing the tender spot behind her left ear. He let his tongue flick over the spot before Lisbon grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him away.

He chuckled, his pupils dilated. "I didn't know you liked it…rough."

"Jane!" She hissed, her tone turned irritable. "We can't do this...not here."

Jane nodded distractedly and moved off of her.

"See…you're not stressed any longer." He said, smiling brightly at her. "And when you said 'not here', where did you mean?"

Lisbon just frowned and punched him in the arm.

"Ow." He said, but he didn't sound hurt at all. In fact he just smiled bigger and asked, "What time should I come over tonight?"

"Jane, I hardly think that—"

And he was kissing her again. There was teeth clacking, but when he pulled back, he just looked at her.

"Eight…bring wine."

Maybe her day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
